kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom
The Kingdom (or Kingdom Come as they were known in the first arc) is a cunning an capable organization dedicated to keeping peace throughout the worlds. Honorary Members The Kingdom has a host of other people, Moogles, and Chocobos living with them in the Sanctuary that aren't necessarily field members. They usually help with other tasks, such as chronicling, providing medical services, and acting as summons in the case of the Moogles. 1. Mogmi 2. Chimomo 3. Dustin 4. Autumn 5. Shade, Blizzard, and Dusk Forms The members of Kingdom Come take on different forms when they visit different worlds. Sometimes it's a dramatic change and other times it is subtle. They do this to blend in with the other residents of the world so that they don't arouse suspicion. Kexon's Forms *Halloween Town: Here, Kexon wears ripped jeans and is ghostly pale. He has six knives sticking out of his back, each with a different Kingdom Come member's name on the blade. *Christmas Town: In this world, Kexon's hair and clothes become covered with frost. His hair is spikier and much lighter. *Wonderland: Kexon dons a tall purple and black striped hat that leans to the left side. *Timeless River: Kexon appears in black and white and his eyes consist only of his pupils. *Pride Lands: Here Kexon is a black panther. Alice's Forms *W.I.N.G.S.: These forms can be accessed in almost every world. In this form she has wings protruding from her back. Her types of wings that are not specific to a world include:Angelic and Butterfly. *Halloween Town: In this form, Alice is a vampire. She wears black clothes and high-heeled boots. Her wings are demonic and she has long sharp fangs. *Neverland: Alice can only have fairy wings in this world. *Timeless River: Alice appears in black and white here. The only pair of wings she can summon are Test Glider Wings. *Pride Lands: Alice is unable to summon wings in this form because she takes the appearance of a lioness. Zoë's Forms *Atlantica: Here, Zoë appears in a somewhat Ursula-like form, having her legs replaced with the bottom half of a black octopus. *Timeless River: In this world, Zoë wears an old-fashioned dress and has no whites in her eyes. *Halloween Town: Zoë wears a strapless black corsett-type top that reveals the upper half of deep gashes in a Y-shape, the tell-tale signs of an autopsy. Her curly blond hair becomes dissheveled in this form, with dead leaves sticking in it. Her skin turns grey and her eyes take on a purple color. *Christmas Town: Zoë wears a short Mrs. Claus type of a dress with long red high-heeled boots with a matching hat. *Pride Lands: In this world, Zoë appears as a golden-colored gazelle. Rose's Forms *Halloween Town:Rose wears a torn hoodie and red boots with skellington heads painted on them a skellington mask and black gloves and red jeans.Also her moonstone necklace turns into a pumpkin. *Christmas Town:Rose wears a long green and red dress with red and green boots with little snowmen painted on them and a santa hat. Also her moonstone necklace turns into a snowman. Lilly's Forms *Halloween Town:Lilly's hair has streaks of black and red in it.Her peace sign t-shirt turns into a long sleeved t-shirt with a demonic pumpkin on it.Her raindrop necklace turns into a skellington. She also wears black high heels here. *Christmas Town:Lilly's hair has streaks of green in it. Her peace sign t-shirt turns into a long sleeved sweater with a christmas tree and santa claus on it. Her shoes turn into boots with bells attached to them. Her raindrop necklace turns into a christmas tree here. Xyla's Forms *Halloween Town: Xyla's hair the same length as Xion's here, and is spiked and leaning towards the back of her head. She wears a strapless dress with the bottom torn featuring black and white horizontal stripes. She wears no shoes in this form and deep gash goes down her back. *Pride Lands: In this world, Xyla transforms into a hyena with red-tinted fur. Goals *Find Sephiroth (For Lilly and Rose) *Rebuild Metropolia (For Kexon, Alice, and Zoe, Completed) *Defeat the Heartless (Common goal) *Eliminate Nexko *Stop the Forgotten Revolt (Completed) *Find and defeat NOVA *Find Xyla and defeat Ultimecia Gallery File:Kingdom_Come.jpg|The original logo of Kingdom Come Trivia *Kingdom Come's name is a reference to the Lord's Prayer. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos